


Challenge

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [38]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother thought she was amazing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

After a short sparring session, both brothers sat lazily under the shade of a small tree and watched their best friend pin wet clothes to the clothesline before a thought occured to Al. "She really is amazing isn't she, Brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is." A smile lingered on his brother's face. "Even though we drive her insane, she's always there for us. She's  _always_  been there."

It was Al's turn to smile. "That's true. We've been home for a while, but to be honest, I don't wanna leave."

"I don't wanna leave either, well, not yet at least." The younger brother noticed his brother's golden eyes stray back to the girl at work. "Plus, you still need to get  _all_  of your strength back before you can travel again."

"Yeah, but I'm almost there, Brother." He flexed his arms for emphasis. "I'm definitely healthier and stronger than I was those first few months."

"I guess you are. Today, you were able to spar longer than last time," Edward replied as he delivered a light punch to his shoulder.

He was proud, Alphonse could tell, which made telling him the truth all the more difficult. "Ed?"

"What?"

He wasn't sure how to begin. "I…"

Edward eyed him curiously. "Al? What is it?"

"I think I—no, I  _know_ I _…_  I like her, Brother." He looked down at the grass before him, pulling bits of it out to ease his nerves. "I like Winry…"

His brother's silence filled the air with tension, until he finally spoke softly. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think so," Al said quietly. "I'm sorry, Brother, I really am. I know how you feel about her and—"

"Alphonse, don't be dumb." Ed ruffled his younger brother's golden hair and smiled. "I'm not mad."

"You're not? But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, I could never be mad at you." The eldest Elric took a deep breath. "I care about you, Al, more than you know. You're my brother, the one I can always count on; I would do anything for you." His eyes found his way back to her then back to Alphonse. "But Winry… her, I  _won't_  give up. Not even to you."

Al let a satisfied smile onto his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really?" Ed smirked. "I guess it was expected, you know I never give up without putting up a fight first and she's no exception."

"I know, I know." Al focused on the girl once more. "And I also know that regardless of our efforts, in the end, it'll be her choice."

There was a solemn expression on his brother's face, before replying. "That's right. Whether it's you or me or someone else, it won't matter as long as she's happy…"

 _He's even willing to let her go…_  Al knew his brother had fallen for his mechanic years ago, but he wasn't aware of just how  _hard_  he'd fallen for her, until that moment. "You really love her, don't you, Brother?"

"Uh, um…" His brother's eyes went wide and Al noticed the blush that crept onto his face as he tried to form a coherent answer. "I-I…"

"Hey! It's almost lunch time!" she yelled from the clothesline with a basket in hand, unaware that she had interrupted them. "You two better get cleaned up!"

"We're coming!" they both replied in unison.

His older brother was quicker on his feet and, in a swift movement, got up and strode next to Winry before he could, probably as a way to avoid answering Al's question while also spending time with her. Either way, Al found himself walking behind them, not really bothered by the scene at all.

Ed  _had_  just told him that he  _wasn't_  going down without a fight and Al had just  _accepted_   _the challenge_.

But Alphonse knew there was no challenge.

Edward had already won a long time ago.


End file.
